


Татуировка

by Navy_Attic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comedy, Episode: s02e03 Kame'e (The Hero), Humor, M/M, Tattoos, U.S. Navy SEALs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic
Summary: — Мне вот интересно, — прищурившись, Денни посмотрел на Стива. — Если у Девятого отряда котиков есть особенная секретная татуировка, которую узнают только они, как получилось, что я никогда ее у тебя не видел?





	Татуировка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167944) by [ninetiesnecklace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiesnecklace/pseuds/ninetiesnecklace). 



За исключением Стива и Денни в штаб-квартире 5-0 никого не было. Мужчины сидели у стола в офисе Стива — последняя папка необходимой, но скучной отчетности по Девятому отряду морских котиков какое-то время назад была подписана и отправлена, и теперь напарники наслаждались заслуженным пивом. Была вторая половина дня, но в их сфере деятельности обычные рабочие часы значили мало — не было большого вреда в том, чтобы немного выпить после успешно завершенного расследования.

— Мне вот интересно, — прищурившись, Денни посмотрел на Стива. — Если у Девятого отряда котиков есть особенная секретная татуировка, которую узнают только они, как получилось, что я никогда ее у тебя не видел?

— Это закрытая информация, — ответил Стив, приподняв бровь.

— Стивен.

Стив пожал плечами и изобразил неопределенный жест рукой.

— Гипотетически, если бы она у меня была и я рассказал тебе, разве это не противоречило бы самой цели?

— Ну нет, потому что ты мне доверяешь.

— Тем не менее, я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.

— Ну, конечно, — Денни легко рассмеялся и покачал головой. — Просто дай мне варианты. Ты сводишь меня с ума этой херней. Закрытая информация, ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть — да что с вами, армейскими, не так?

— Флотскими.

— Флотскими, неважно, военными. Если все настолько секретно, почему вы в первую очередь делаете татуировки?

— Помогает идентифицировать погибших, разве нет? — Стив поднес бутылку к губам.

— Так вы используете их как жетоны?

— Нет… Я имею в виду, что татуировки есть не у всех, — Стив снова пожал плечами. — Это как с любой другой частью жизни. Ну, знаешь, некоторые люди решают нанести это на свою кожу. Некоторые после службы, другие во время нее. Вопрос личного выбора, Денни.

Глубоко вздохнув, Денни наклонился вперед, опираясь правой рукой о колено, и ткнул бутылкой в сторону Стива.

— Что возвращает нас к вопросу о твоей точке зрения на все это, и к тому, что на коже у тебя. Ты говорил, что тату на руках сделал раньше, так что это не они.

Стив в своем кресле сполз пониже, его широкие плечи оказались вровень со спинкой, когда он усмехнулся:

— Ошеломляющая детективная работа, Денни, в самом деле.

— Вариант первый, — начал Денни, не впечатленный сарказмом. — У тебя нет такой татуировки. Но, учитывая твою увлеченность ими, — он неопределенно показал на линии чернил, виднеющихся у Стива из-под рукавов, — а также твою откровенную гордость опытом морского котика, это маловероятно. Кроме того, ты слишком уклончиво отвечаешь, приятель, не похоже на правду, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Выражение твоего лица практически кричит, что ты хочешь рассказать мне.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Что приводит меня ко второму варианту. У тебя есть, точно есть, секретная тату морских котиков. И главный вопрос не в том, как она выглядит, а в том, где она.

— Разве тебе не интересно, что на ней изображено? — сдержанно поинтересовался Стив.

— О, мне интересно, — кивнул Денни. — Но сейчас важнее место. Как только я узнаю, где она, я смогу посмотреть, что там.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — поднял бровь Стив.

— Ха! В сущности, это согласуется с моими дальнейшими выводами.

— Это реально тебя беспокоит,  да?

Денни глотнул пива.

— Принимая во внимание, как часто ты избавляешься от рубашки или расхаживаешь в пляжных шортах, тренировочных шортах или какие они там у тебя, я бы сказал, остается очень ограниченное количество мест, где ты мог бы ее прятать.

— Я весь внимание.

— Если только это не невидимые чернила, — предположил Денни, оглядывая кабинет. — У тебя есть ультрафиолетовая лампа?

— Здесь нет, — ответил Стив, допивая пиво. — Извини.  

— Итак, либо она сделана невидимыми чернилами, либо она на коже головы, либо… — Денни наклонил голову и вызывающе оглядел Стива от широкой груди до раздвинутых ног. — Где-то в очень интимном месте. На копчике, например, или на заднице, или в паху, или очень высоко на бедрах… Эй, что это за взгляд?

— Какой взгляд?

— Я прав, да?

— Ты просто пытаешься угадать.

— У тебя глаз дернулся.

— Если и дернулся, то из-за твоей бесконечной болтовни.

— Знаешь, детка, — пожал плечами Денни. — Ты мог бы запросто остановить меня, ответив на вопрос.

— Тебе не нужно знать обо мне каждую мелочь, — Стив быстро облизнул губы и сжал их.

— Не могу поверить, что ты мне не доверяешь.

— Денни, это не вопрос доверия, это нарушение границ.

— Хорошо, — Денни поднял руки в защитном жесте, взбаламутив пиво в бутылке. — Отлично, давай, храни свой тупой тату-секрет. Хочешь еще пива?

— Да, — Стив, вздохнув с облегчением, посмотрел на него. — Спасибо.

Денни встал и достал из холодильника пару бутылок. Открыв одну, протянул ее Стиву, чокнувшись с ним, прежде чем открыть свою. Затем позволил себе упасть обратно в кресло, раздвинуть ноги и потереть подбородок свободной рукой, прежде чем склонить голову и спросить:

— Она на твоей заднице?

— Серьезно, — довольно громко сказал Стив, но при этом фыркнул, чем снизил накал, — что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Разделся?

— Кто говорил о раздевании? — Денни слегка запнулся. — Я просто хочу узнать. Ты можешь сказать мне. Взять и сказать. Используй слова, Стивен. Кроме того, это не может быть настолько секретным, я уверен, много кто видел вас голыми.

— Что это значит?

— Ничего, просто эти татуировки кто-то видел. Я думаю, что ты сам выдумываешь всю эту засекреченную информацию. Ты можешь говорить об этом. Но смущаешься.

— Я не смущаюсь, — Стив отпил глоток пива. — Мне комфортно с моими татуировками.

— Явно недостаточно комфортно, чтобы поделиться с классом.

Напряженно нахмурившись, Стив посмотрел на Денни в упор.

— Ладно, — растянутый первый слог, повышенная интонация в конце. Прищурившись, он наклонился, со скрежетом поставил недопитую бутылку на деревянный стол и встал. Затем быстрым движением схватил ремень и начал его расстегивать.

— Вау, — Денни откинулся на спинку кресла и вскинул руки, закрывая ими вид на действия Стива. — Ты что творишь? Почему ты…

Послышался металлический звон пряжки и концы ремня упали на бедра Стива. Его руки спокойно лежали на поясе, когда он посмотрел на Денни и пояснил:

— Делюсь с классом. Ты же этого хотел, верно?

— Если ты будешь просто издеваться, заставляя меня смотреть на твои интимные места, а там не окажется татуировки, я тебе врежу.

— Так ты хочешь посмотреть или нет?

На раздумья у Денни ушла всего секунда.

— Снимай штаны.

* * *

Лори рылась в сумке, но никак не могла найти ключи, хотя была уверена, что взяла их, выходя утром из дома. Здорово. Остаток дня она прогуляла, после того, как Стив и Денни великодушно сказали, что в этот раз сами займутся отчетами. Придется долго возвращаться, если она и правда их потеряла.

Лори тихонько вздохнула, вытаскивая телефон, и набрала номер Стива. Возможно, ее ключи остались где-то в штаб-квартире.

— МакГаррет, — низкий голос ее босса раздался после первого же гудка.

— Привет, это Лори, — сказала она, на мгновение сбитая с толку звуками в телефоне — какое-то шуршание на фоне и слова: “Я, блять, поверить не могу!”, явно исходившие от Денни.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Лори. — Денни, кажется, злится.

— Что? А, нет, все отлично. Бумажная работа, — рассеянно ответил Стив. — Что ты хотела?

Лори снова начала копаться в сумке, но это не заглушило голос Денни: “Серьезно? Это нелепо даже для тебя.” Послышался звук шлепка и Стив прошипел:

— Эй, глазами смотри, чувак.

— Э-э, — произнесла Лори и, прежде чем смогла попробовать представить происхождение откровенно странных звуков на том конце линии, почувствовала рукой прохладный металл. — Я думала, что забыла ключи в офисе, но… — голос Денни прервал ход ее мыслей: “Почему там?!”.

— Но я только что их нашла, — закончила предложение Лори. — Извини за беспокойство.

— Ладно, хорошо, — ответил Стив. — Увидимся завтра.

— Ага, — Лори нажала отбой и вытащила ключи. Звуки определенно не были похожи на обычную бумажную работу. С другой стороны, она была новенькой в команде, а 5-0, видимо, разбирались с делами по-своему.

 


End file.
